


Let It Snow!

by LostInFiction13



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Gen, I messed up the timeline a little, More snow, Snow, lots of snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInFiction13/pseuds/LostInFiction13
Summary: snow's at Fallingford for five days!I think I messed the timeline up a bit oopsPrompt: 5 days of snowI need more imaginative titles.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Let It Snow!

on the first day, snowflakes drifted down in pretty spirals, each unique shape having its own unique dance. they settled on the ground, on the rooftops, on the bins and the benches, knocked on the doors, tapped on the windows until the whole of England (or so it seemed) was covered in a fluffy white blanket.   
hazel stood, pressed up against the window of the library at Fallingford, breath steaming up the window as she watched in awe. how could something so cold, so wet, so very English, be so unbelievably pretty and perfect?   
daisy had rushed out as soon as the flakes had started falling, rushing out without a hat, gloves or a scarf, nor a coat. a very cross aunt lucy had shouted her back in, scolding her for being so silly as daisy wiggled her toes in front of the fire. (hazel later found out she had gone out in bare feet to match the rest of her missing warm clothes- she never would understand English people.)   
they ate hot buttered crumpets in front of the fire, the curtains closed on the show of the dancing snowflakes. 

on the second day, beanie and kitty arrived, pulling chunks of icy snow from their hair. hazel greeted them with a squeal from the bottom of the stairs, as she tried her best to keep warm. daisy had told her that morning, that Britain was having one of its coldest recorded winters ever. hazel thought all British winters were too cold.  
the snow was deeper today, evidently it had continued over night, and uncle felix set about digging a path. bertie helped as hazel, daisy, kitty and beanie ran around the house, getting in the way but forbidden from going out in the snow by mrs doherty until they learnt to keep warm.   
they made sugary biscuits in the kitchen, and then tried to eat them without licking their lips. no one succeeded (daisy said she did, but beanie saw her lick her lips almost straight away.) 

by the third day, it had stopped snowing and daisy was eagerly pulling on her snow boots, hazel beside her, copying but with a distinct lack of enthusiasm when someone knocked on the door. having been ready for ages, and was now just waiting for everyone to "stop faffing", beanie opened it, gasping in surprise when she was greeted by a very cold looking Lavinia.   
the path uncle felix and bertie had dug yesterday had frozen over in the night, so daisy dug out some rather old looking ice skates, and the group took turns skating down the track. hazel had never felt so bruised. beanie was surprisingly good at it, arguably better than daisy, although neither would ever confirm it.   
by lunchtime, they were having a snowball fight with bertie, following a rogue (or so she claimed) snowball from daisy, that hit him scare in the face. hazel had been worried she'd broken his nose, but thankfully the bleeding stopped after a few seconds.   
a snowball missile from lavinia hit hazel in the stomach with so much force she toppled backwards, laying in the cold wet snow that was slightly better than hazel had imagined.   
they finished the day off with snow angels and soup (but not at the same time). 

the fourth day brought sun and consequently melting snow. daisy dragged hazel, kitty, beanie, lavinia and hetty (because she deserves more love) into the garden, barking out instructions to build a snowman before the snow melted and they'd be stuck just building a man. beanie wasn't really sure what that meant, but it didn't sound very fun.   
they dressed it up in some of lord hasting's clothes, sticking a pipe in its mouth and screwing uncle felix's monocle into the eye. daisy christened their handy work "alexander" after finding some sticks that were almost as tall as her by the wall for arms. she had originally planned on cutting them down, but couldn't find a saw.  
hazel's face, red faced from embarrassment, was worth carrying them all the way back. 

by the fifth day, the snow had melted and hazel spent most of the day dreaming whether or not she'd dreamed it. (she hadn't).


End file.
